


You Shine Like the Stars

by zeehaw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Non-Graphic Violence, OT12 (EXO), Omega Byun Baekhyun, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Violence, Wolf Pack, baekhyun needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeehaw/pseuds/zeehaw
Summary: Baekhyun left behind by his old "pack", gets taken in by the Wu pack. After getting to know and love the pack, will Baekhyun take the pack bite after what his old pack had done to him?.....A.K.A, Baekhyun gets taken in by the EXO wolf pack, but he has trust issues. I am bad at summaries :p
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Everyone, Byun Baekhyun/Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Lu Han, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic! I wasn't quite sure how to tag this fic, and the tags will most likely be added to as we go on, but there is some violence at the beginning of this chapter. I don't think it is very graphic, but for those who want to skip, you should skip from the line that starts with "The alpha snarls..." to "He can tell the alphas are...". Its not very long, but just incase! Enjoy :)

Baekhyun stumbles and nearly falls, barely hearing the alpha that's shouting at him to move forward. It's too cold, too late in the fall for his pack, if you could even call it that, to be moving, but that has never stopped the alphas before. 

His “pack” consists of 5 alphas, and 3 omegas, including himself. There used to be many people in his pack, back when they were happy staying in one place, with a strong head alpha to lead them. Now, Baekhyun can hardly remember what it's like to be loved and nurtured. After his pack was attacked by the rogue alphas that are currently leading the pack, everything changed. Now, the alphas make them move around, never settling in one spot. Baekhyun honestly can’t think of a good reason for it, but he has always thought the alphas were running from something, and that someday he would be rescued. Unlike his loving pack from his childhood, these alphas are cruel and have never shown any mercy to the omegas. Baekhyun has taken his fair share of beatings from them, if something he does is not to their satisfaction, or if he speaks out of turn. Baekhyun has never attempted to escape, but he thinks about it a lot, and that's been the only thing on his mind since they left their previous camp. 

“You bitch! Keep moving,” shouted one of the alphas, seeing as Baekhyun could hardly keep his feet moving. 

“Alpha, I can’t,” whimpered Baekhyun. He is freezing and exhausted, and just overall sick of this journey.

The alpha snarls. “You can and you will unless you want to be punished.”

Baekhyun trips over a root, falling to the ground. The alpha is over him in an instant, already bringing his fist down on Baekhyun’s body. “You little shit. We should have left you for dead miles back. Now you’re just slowing us down!”

The alphas punches and kicks are relentless. All Baekhyun can do is try to curl in on himself and protect his head. 

The beating starts to slow down after about a minute, and suddenly Baekhyun picks up on some new scents, and clearly, he’s not the only one.

He can tell the alphas are alarmed by the scents. “Shit! Jiwoo, we need to move, now!” shouts one of the other alphas. 

He can tell the people are moving in on Baekhyun’s pack, and he can even hear the distant sounds of paws hitting the forest floor. Baekhyun risks removing his arms to see what's going on, and the last thing he sees before he passes out are the tails of the 5 alphas escaping, leaving Baekhyun on the ground, teetering on the edge of consciousness. 

\----------

When Baekhyun came to, the first things he noticed were the unfamiliar scents surrounding him, and the fact that he was laying down in a real bed, not just a bedroll. The blankets felt like heaven under his fingertips. Baekhyun wants to snuggle in and keep sleeping, but slowly the events of yesterday return to him, and he knows he needs to get up and assess the situation. Baekhyun cracks his eyes open and sees a figure staring at him from a chair beside his bed. Baekhyun can tell from his scent that this person is an omega.

“Yixing! He’s awake,” exclaimed the omega, shouting to someone in the hallway.

“Wow, welcome back!” says the omega with a smile, “you were out for way longer than we expected!”

Baekhyun wanted to ask how long he slept for, but he kept his mouth shut.

Another man walks into the room, this one an alpha, who he can only presume is Yixing. He comes into the room with a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. Now that Baekhyun thinks about it, he is parched.

“Thank you Zitao. Why don’t you go downstairs and eat? I can take it from here,” he asks the omega. 

“Okay!” Zitao says, and with that, he skips out of the room.

Baekhyun watches as the alpha sets the tray down on the nightstand. The alpha took a seat in the chair, and Baekhyun finally got a good look at him. He is very handsome, tall, and has a soft smile on his face with dimples on full display. Baekhyun accidentally looks him right in the eye, and immediately looks to the floor.

“Sorry about Zitao, he’s been pretty excited to have another omega and potential playmate in the house. My name is Yixing. Can I ask your name?” Yixing asks calmly.

“Its Baekhyun,” he whispers, eyes still trained on the floor.

“How are you feeling? You were out for a couple of days.” Yixing says, sounding concerned.

“I’m fine.”

“I hardly believe that. We found you in pretty bad shape. You must be hungry or thirsty at least,” Yixing says, reaching for the tray with the food on it. “I brought you some soup and some water, but don’t drink all of the water at once. We don’t need you feeling sick.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun says, putting the tray in his lap, and immediately reaching for the glass of water and taking several gulps.

“So much for small sips,” Yixing chuckles.  
“ ‘m sorry,” Baekhyun says, after swallowing a mouthful of soup.

“It’s okay. Just enjoy it. I’m guessing you probably want to take a shower. I’ll go grab some clothes and be right back to take your plate,” Yixing says. 

With that, Yixing gets up from his chair, and exits the room, leaving Baekhyun with his thoughts. 

He tries to recall the events of yesterday. The last thing he remembers is seeing a few sets of paws on the forest floor, but the rest up until now is blank. He tries not to panic thinking about his situation. He woke up in an unfamiliar house, with unfamiliar faces and unfamiliar scents, and this pack is showing him more kindness than his former “pack” had his whole life. He gulps down the rest of the water and the soup and looks around the room. Its a pretty big room, with white walls and blue accents. It’s nicely furnished as well. There are a couple of doors on one wall which he could only guess lead to a closet and a bathroom. He is still looking around when Yixing comes back into the room.

“I grabbed you some clothes. You and Jongdae should be about the same size, so I grabbed some stuff from his closet. There are towels in the bathroom under the sink, and you can use any of the soaps in the shower,” Yixing explains.

Baekhyun takes the clothes from Yixing and heads to the bathroom. He takes one look and the shower and pokes his head back out, looking for Yixing who, thankfully, has not gone far.

“Alpha?” Baekhyun asks tentatively.

“Yes? Also, you can just call me Yixing,” he responds.

“How do you work this shower?”


	2. Chapter 2

A shower ended up being just what Baekhyun needed. He was feeling a lot better after that and having some real food in his stomach. Even though he was in a house with a pack he didn’t know, he had a feeling that he could trust these people.

“Baekhyun,” he heard Yixing call from the bedroom. “Are you dressed? I want to bring you downstairs.”

“Coming,” he said quietly. Even though he feels like he could trust this pack, he was still very nervous, and Yixing could tell when he opened the door. 

“Don’t be nervous! Everyone here is kind, and they just want to meet you,” Yixing said.

Baekhyun was guessing he could tell by his scent. He just nodded and followed Yixing back through the bedroom out into the hallway. The house was. bigger than expected. He saw a few different hallways leading to different parts of the house, but his favorite was the beautiful floor to ceiling windows that looked out over a huge yard that backed up to the forest. He wanted to look around more, but Yixing was already on the stairs, so he sped up to keep up with him. Suddenly, Yixing stopped and turned around.

“I know this may be overwhelming for you, seeing all of these new faces and all, but if you ever feel uncomfortable you can tell me and we can come back upstairs,” Yixing said, in all seriousness.

“Okay,” Baekhyun mumbled, still not meeting the alphas' eyes.

Yixing started back down the stairs, and Baekhyun could hear noises coming from who he could only assume were Yixing’s packmates. They finally got to the bottom of the stairs, and Yixing led him into a beautiful kitchen, which is where a couple of members of the pack were eating.

“Oh! You must be Baekhyun!” one of the wolves yelled, running up to him.

Baekhyun could smell that the one closest to him is an omega, and the other two are omegas and one is an alpha.

“I’m so glad you’re awake! We’ve been waiting for you!” the wolf continued to yell.

“Jongdae! You’re frightening him,” the alpha from Jongdae said, coming up and steering Jongdae back a few steps by the shoulders.

“Sorry about him, we’re all pretty happy you’re awake,” the other alpha said. “My name is Kyungsoo, and you must be Baekhyun.”

Immediately, Baekhyun was drawn to the alpha. He could tell that he was powerful and strong, despite his short stature. Like Yixing, he is very handsome but spoke so calmly one would almost question his alpha status if they were not close enough to smell him. 

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun said, staring anywhere but the alpha’s eyes.

“Come here and introduce yourself, Jongin,” he said softly to the remaining omega.

“My name is Jongin,” the omega spoke so quietly, Baekhyun almost missed it.  
Jongin was a very pretty omega, with tanned skin and brown hair. Like Kyungsoo though, you could almost question his omega status given his height, but his voice and scent gave it away. Baekhyun met his warm brown eyes and gave him a small smile.

“Baekhyun,” Baekhyun said, equally as quiet. 

“I can take you to meet everyone else,” Jongdae exclaimed, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun flinched at the touch, and he saw Jongdae’s face fall.

“Jongdae, why don’t you stay with Kyungsoo, and Jongin and I can show Baekhyun around,” Yixing suggested, trying not to hurt Jongdae’s feelings.

Jongdae seemed to get the hint as he let go of Baekhyun's hand and went to stand by Kyungsoo.

“I’m sorry Baekhyun, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Jongdae said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

“ ‘s okay.”

Yixing and Jongin turn to leave, and Baekhyun quickly follows, eager to get out of this awkward situation. They lead him into a large family room, fully furnished with couches and chairs. A large TV hangs above a fireplace with a fire, casting a warm glow over the room. Baekhyun then notices the faces looking at him and his companions from the couch. 

“You must be Baekhyun!” One of the wolves, and omega, says, sitting up on the couch. “I’m Luhan!” Nice to meet you.”

“Hi,” is all Baekhyun can say.  
He looks down at the couch. Luhan and another omega are snuggled up under a blanket with the alpha in between them, and one omega sitting at their feet, back against their legs. Yixing goes to join them, sitting on the other side of Luhan.

“Hello,” says the alpha sitting on the couch. “I’m Minseok! I’m glad you’re doing okay, we were worried about you,” he says, and Baekhyun can hear the genuine concern in his voice.

“I’m Junmyeon,” says the other omega on the couch. “This,” he says, referring to the omega sitting on the floor, “is Zitao. You guys didn’t quite get the chance to meet.”

Baekhyun gives them a small wave. He is curious about this scene, however. Junmyeon and Luhan look so at ease on either side of the alpha, Minseok. Zitao also looks very calm, with Minseok running his fingers through his hair endearingly. Baekhyun feels a twinge of sadness in him. He has longed for someone to show him this kind of affection. The last time someone did was when his parents were still alive before his pack was attacked by the rouges. Yixing’s voice suddenly pulls him from his thoughts.

“Where are Chanyeol and Sehun? And where is Yifan?” he asks.

“Chanyeol and Sehun are outside running the border, and Yifan is in his office,” Minseok replied.  
“He wants to see you, Baekhyun,” he says, looking Baekhyun in the eye.

Baekhyun immediately ducks his head. “Okay,” is all he manages to stammer out.

“Jongin, can you take Baekhyun to see Yifan?” Minseok asks.

“Sure,” Jongin replies quietly, turning around with Baekhyun on his heels.

Baekhyun isn’t sure who Yifan is, but he starts to feel a little uneasy. He musters up the courage to ask Jongin.

“Jongin, who is Yifan?”

“He’s our Head Alpha,” Jongin replies easily.

Baekhyun stops, ice-cold fear running through his body. He wasn’t super comfortable around all of the alphas, but he knows he is not prepared to face a Head Alpha.

“Come on, he said he wants to meet you,” Jongin says, urging Baekhyun down the hallway. 

They finally stop in front of a wooden door. Jongin knocks twice before hearing a deep voice from inside the room.

“Come in.”  
Baekhyun nearly turns right around to go the opposite direction of the room, but not before Jongin is already opening the door.

“Hi, Alpha, I brought Baekhyun to meet you,” Jongin says upon entering the room, immediately going over to the man inside.

Baekhyun risks taking a look at the alpha, only to see him cup Jongin’s cheek tenderly.

“Thank you Jongin. What a good omega,” the man, who he guesses is Yifan, says lovingly.  
“You can go join the others in the living room. I heard Zitao saying they were going to watch a movie.”

“Yes Alpha,” Jongin says with a sigh. His scent smells pleased, and he obviously is, leaning into the alpha’s hand on his cheek, reveling in the attention from his head alpha. 

The Head Alpha removes his hand from Jongin’s cheek and pulls him in by his shoulders to give him a kiss on his forehead.

“Go on now pup,” the Head Alpha says, affection present in his voice.

With that, Jongin walks out of the room, with a happy look on his face. The Head Alpha takes a seat, waiting until Jongin is out of the room and the door is shut to address Baekhyun.

“You must be Baekhyun! I am Yifan, and head alpha of this pack. Why don’t you take a seat? We have much to talk about.”


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun is frozen. He knows that he should just listen to the alpha and not cause any trouble, but he is petrified. He can smell the alpha, the whole office reeks of his deep woods scent. A total alpha smell. It makes Baekhyun want to go belly up and bear his neck, but he can barely move right now.

“Baekhyun? Are you okay?” the Head Alpha asks, voice full of concern.

“ ‘m okay,” Baekhyun mumbles, finally pulled from his terrifying trance.

Baekhyun stumbles over his own feet to a comfortable chair, and he sits down, eyes trained on his lap.

“Okay. So, I just wanted to see what you remember from a few days ago. You slept for a while so it's okay if the details are a little fuzzy, but just tell me about how you and your pack ended up in my territory,” Yifan says.

His territory? Baekhyun didn’t even realize his pack was in Yifan's territory. It makes sense now why the rest of his pack ran when the alphas from Yifan’s pack were gaining on them: they were trespassing. 

“I don’t really know what happened. I just know that I fell and Alpha Jiwoo punished me because I couldn’t keep up. Then I fell asleep and ended up here,” Baekhyun says softly.

“Baekhyun? You can look me in the eye when you speak to me, you know,” the Head Alpha says.

Baekhyun slowly lifts his gaze to meet Yifan’s eyes. He also finally gets a good look at the alpha’s handsome face. He has neatly trimmed brown hair, with warm brown eyes. Baekhyun thinks he’s one of the most handsome men he’s ever seen.

“Okay, that's good. Can you tell me about your pack?” he asks.

“Well, my pack was attacked by a group of rogue alphas, and they killed the head alpha and the rest of the alpha men. They only kept the omegas and the pups. They made us travel a lot, but most of them died off,” Baekhyun says, fighting to meet Yifan’s eyes even though he wants to look anywhere but there.

“Can you tell me about the bruises and scars on your body? You were pretty beat up when you came in.”

At that question, Baekhyun drops his gaze, and he can feel tears prickling at his eyes. He suddenly feels nervous under the alpha’s gaze. He starts to curl in on himself, making himself as small as possible. The scars meant he wasn’t a good omega.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it now,” Yifan says quietly. 

The Head Alpha reaches out and puts a big hand on his shoulder, catching Baekhyun by complete surprise. His whole body jumps at the touch, but he doesn’t move away. Something about the head alpha’s touch sends sparks through his body and soothes him a little bit. He does move away when the door to Yifan’s office suddenly opens.

“Yifan! We’re back!” a deep voice calls from behind Baekhyun. 

By the scents, he can tell that they are both alphas. He’s guessing it's Chanyeol and Sehun because those are the only 2 he hasn’t met yet. Yifan removes his hand from Baekhyun’s shoulder to stare at the 2 that just walked in.

“What did I say about knocking?” Yifan asks exasperatedly.

“Sorry! Luhan said Baekhyun was with you, so we wanted to see him!” one of the alphas says excitedly.

Baekhyun all of a sudden feels like he is drowning in all of the alpha pheromones in the room. He starts to cower under their stares, feeling uncomfortable.

“You guys are scaring him. Both of you, out,” Yifan says sharply.

“But Yifan! We just wanted to meet him! He-”

“I said out. Now.” 

And with that, Chanyeol and Sehun shuffle out of the room.

Yifan rounds the desk to kneel in front of Baekhyun. He puts a hand on his chin to direct his gaze to meet his own, and covers the hand on Baekhyun's lap with his own. 

“I’m sorry about them. Chanyeol and Sehun tend to get excited easily,” Yifan murmurs. “Its just about time for dinner, so why don’t we go get situated at the table, yeah?” 

“Okay,” is all Baekhyun can get out.

He and Yifan just sit there like that for a moment, Yifan’s warm hands on his chin and hand. He breathes in Yifan’s calming scent deeply. It pleases Baekhyun's inner omega to be in such close proximity to an alpha that seems to care about his feelings and wellbeing.

“Let's go,” Yifan says as he stands up, removing his hands from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun's omega saddens a little bit at the loss of contact, but it is made up for when Yifan places one big hand at the small of Baekhyun’s back to guide him to the dining room. When they get to the table, most of the pack is already in there, chatting and laughing with each other as they bring out dishes and place settings.

“I can sit at the table? I thought omegas sit at the feet of their alphas,” Baekhyun questions quietly.

Yifan’s expression darkens at that. “No Baekhyun. Omegas do not sit on the floor. Omegas are people too, and they have the same right to sit at the table like alpha’s,” he says curtly.

Yifan puts him in the chair to the right of the head of the table, which is where the head alpha sits. 

“How are you?” he hears being asked on his right. 

When he looks, he sees Yixing sitting down. Baekhyun can’t help but feel at ease, being surrounded by 2 familiar alphas. Familiar isn’t quite the word for it, but they don’t make him feel scared.

“ ‘m good,” Baekhyun says quietly.

Yixing smiles, dimples on full display. Baekhyun can’t help but smile at that. He wants to poke them.

“Okay everyone, dig in!” he hears Kyunsoo say from the other end of the long table.

When Baekhyun looks at the table, his jaw drops. He’s never seen this much food in his life! There’s meat, rice, rolls, salad, and more dishes that he doesn’t even know the names of. He hears everyone around the table thanking Kyungsoo for the meal and telling him it looks delicious. He doesn’t even know where to start, but thankfully Yixing does, as he starts to pile food onto Baekhyun’s plate. 

“Start eating!” Yixing says happily.

Baekhyun doesn’t need to be told twice. He wastes no time shoveling food into his mouth as fast as he can pick it up from the plate. It takes him only a few minutes to completely clean his plate. He only looks up when he hears soft laughter coming from Yixing. He then realizes he probably looks like a total mess. It doesn’t matter though because his brain short circuits moments later when the alpha reaches out to wipe a grain of rice from the skin right below his lips. 

The alpha’s thumb lingers on his lips for a beat, and then he removes it.

“Drink some water, Baekhyun,” he says softly.

With that, Baekhyun reaches for his glass and takes small sips. He refills his plate with a little more food, but doesn’t end up finishing his whole second serving. He watches as the rest of the pack laughs and talks with each other. He sees Jongin seated next to Kyungsoo, who takes turns feeding Jongin and eating himself. He also sees Sehun clinging to Junmyeon, who laughs at the alpha’s demands to be fed, but gives in and feeds him nonetheless. He also watches Luhan rest his head on Minseok's shoulder, the two engaged in a quiet conversation. 

The rest of the pack begins to finish up their food, as the laughter got quieter and turned into soft conversations. Now that he is warm and full, he could feel his eyelids start to droop.

“Alpha, should we all sleep in the pack den tonight with Baekhyun?” he hears Jongin asks.

“Not tonight Nini, I think it would be a little overwhelming for Baekhyun, given that it is his first real night here,” replies Yifan with a soft smile, turning to Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, where do you want to sleep tonight? We have a guest bedroom that you can take? It's right next to Yixing’s room, so you wouldn’t be too far in case you need anything,” he says to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun nods, and stands up as the rest of the pack begins to file from the room to turn in for the night. 

He follows Yixing into the guest bedroom. It has a comfy looking bed with an attached bathroom and a walk-in closet. Yixing leaves then comes back a moment later with sweatpants and a shirt for Baekhyun.

“I borrowed some things from Jongdae, I hope you don’t mind,” he says, handing the clothes to Baekhyun. “Like Yifan said, I’m right next door if you need anything during the night.”

Baekhyun nods, takes the clothes, and watches Yixing leave the room. He changes quickly and gets into bed right away, intending on having a good night's sleep.

\----------

Baekhyun wakes up not long after falling asleep, a sheen of sweat on his body with tears streaming down his face. He had a nightmare about his old pack coming to get him, and punishing him for trying to leave them. He doesn’t feel safe by himself anymore. He gets up from the bed, and his legs automatically carry him to Yixing’s door without even thinking about it. He knocks twice when he hears Yixing say to come in from the other side.

“Baekhyun? Honey, what’s wrong?” Yixing asks, taking off his glasses and setting down the book he was reading. 

“I-I had-d a n-night-mare,” Baekhyun stammers out, wiping his face from his tears and snot.

“Oh honey, come here, you can lay with me,” Yixing urges, pulling back the covers on the other side of the bed.

Baekhyun shuffles over and lays down. He takes a deep breath and sighs, nosing into the pillow to get closer to Yixing’s scent. Yixing turns off the lamp and lays down, facing Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun? Would you feel better if I held you?” he asks tentatively.

Baekhyun doesn’t reply, instead, he starts to wiggle his way over to Yixing to tuck his head underneath the alpha’s chin. Yixing puts an arm around Baekhyun's waist and one under Baek’s neck, pulling him in closer. Baekhyun very quickly starts to fall back asleep in his embrace. 

“Goodnight Baekhyun,” Yixing whispers into his hair.

“G’night Xing,” Baekhyun slurs out, missing the way Yixing smiles in the dark of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry, this took soooooo long. University picked up these past few weeks for midterms, which made it hard to get writing in. Also sorry that it's a bit on the shorter side. It's hard to figure out how to incorporate all 12 of the exos in one story, but I enjoy a challenge :)

Baekhyun wakes up the next morning feeling the most well-rested than he ever has in his entire life. He dozes for a few more minutes because it just feels so warm. He snuggles into his warm cocoon further. There’s something firm under his cheek, but he doesn’t quite register that it’s not his pillow until he hears a heartbeat in what he thinks is a pillow. Baekhyun cracks an eye open to see that he is laying his cheek on Yixing’s chest. He is snuggled into his side, with an arm around his waist, and their legs tangled together. Baekhyun had a moment of slight panic because sleeping next to someone meant vulnerability, and Baekhyun hates being vulnerable like that. He never slept close to his former “packmates” if he had the chance to sleep farther away. In his time with that pack, he grew used to sleeping in a fetal position, to protect his neck and belly in case any of the alphas decided to use him as their punching bag.

Baekhyun was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Yixing shift slightly. His arm tensed, and his breathing became irregular. Baekhyun figured that meant he was awake, so he peeked up at him from Yixing’s chest. 

“Good morning pup, how did you sleep?” Yixing asked in a husky morning voice.

Baekhyun’s heart fluttered slightly at the nickname and at Yixing’s tone. Although Baekhyun tends to avoid being close to people, looking at Yixing from his chest in the morning really made Baekhyun notice all of the small features on the alpha’s face that made him incredibly handsome, like the dimples on his cheeks, and his long and full eyelashes. 

“Good,” Baekhyun said quietly, looking down to hide his blush. 

They sat in silence for a moment before they were interrupted by the sound of Baekhyun’s stomach rumbling.

“Are you hungry? Let's get dressed and go eat some breakfast,” Yixing said, removing his arms from Baekhyun and untangling their legs.

Baekhyun was slightly disappointed because he would have been content with laying there a bit longer, but he had to admit, he was pretty hungry, and the aroma coming from downstairs was not helping. 

He followed Yixing into the walk-in closet to the side of the bed. Upon entering, he was hit with a wall of Yixing’s comforting scent. Looking around his closet, he saw sweatshirts, formal wear, button-ups, and other tops hanging on the racks. He also saw many draws for what he could only assume was pants or other articles of clothing. He also saw a collection of belts hanging on the wall, which made him uncomfortable due to his alphas in the past using a belt as their weapons of choice. 

Yixing must have smelled the shift in Baekhyun’s scent because he turned around from where he was grabbing sweatpants to walk towards Baek. When he got a couple of steps closer, he followed Baekhyun’s line of sight to the belts hanging on from the wall. Judging by Baekhyun’s souring scent, and the wary look in his eyes, he could tell that Baekhyun definitely had not had a pleasant experience concerning belts, and it made Yixing’s heart break a little more for the poor omega.

“Oh pup, come on, let's get you dressed,” Yixing reached out and grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, not missing the way he flinched away slightly.

They exited the closet and Yixing shut the door. He pulls on his own pair of sweatpants before grabbing the sweatshirt for Baekhyun. 

“Arms up,” he says.

Baekhyun was a little bit embarrassed to be treated like a pup, needing someone else to get him dressed, but he put his arms up and let Yixing put the sweatshirt on him anyway.

When the sweatshirt was on, Baekhyun was once again greeted with Yixing’s comforting scent. The sweatshirt was obviously way too big, as it came down to his mid-thigh, and the sleeves went way past his hands, but he loved it more. It made Baekhyun feel small and protected.

“Okay pup, let's go,” Yixing said with a smile, flashing his dimples before turning towards the door.

They start down the hall towards the stairs, and the closer they get to the kitchen, the more sounds Baekhyun can pick out. He hears conversations with the occasional loud laughter, and the sound of pots and pans being moved around. Normally, Baekhyun would be nervous, walking into a room with people he is still unfamiliar with, but the scent coming from the kitchen is just so heavenly, that Baekhyun ignores the fear.

Once he stepped into the kitchen, there was a lot for him to take in. Kyungsoo was in the kitchen stirring something over the stove, and he was joined by Jongdae and Zitao, who were both trying to steal tastes of whatever he was making. At the island, Jongin was seated on one of the barstools with Yifan, who was trading between feeding him pieces of fruit and watching Jongdae and Zitao annoy Kyungsoo with a smile on his face. Over in the living room, the TV was playing some movie, and Baekhyun could see Sehun wrapped around Junmyeon on the loveseat, whining for him to change the movie. On the couch, Luhan was sharing a blanket between Minseok and Chanyeol, their fingers intertwined on either side. 

After Baekhyun stepped past the threshold of the kitchen, all of the heads in said kitchen turned to look at him and Yixing.

“Good morning Baekhyun!” Yifan said with a smile. “Did you sleep well?”

Baekhyun just nodded, fear bubbling back up in his stomach with all of the eyes on him. 

“I’m almost done making breakfast, so why don’t you go join the others on the couch for now, hm?” Kyungsoo said to him, then swatted playfully at Jongdae trying to steal the spoon from him. Kyungsoo got a loud whine from Jongdae in return.

“Kyungsoo, you're so mean to me! That hurts,” he cried exaggeratedly, cradling his hand even Kyungsoo didn’t even hit him.

Kyungsoo knew that he was just being silly, but he still reached out to hold Jongdae’s hand and give it a kiss.

“All better?” he said, looking Jongdae right in the eye.

They were rudely pulled out of their moment by Zitao, who had already grabbed the spoon and licked it clean by the time they noticed him. 

“Hey!” Kyungsoo shouted, pulling Zitao towards his chest by his waist, tickling him in the process.

“H-Hyung!” Zitao laughed, trying to escape his grasp.

Baekhyun watched all of this with a smile on his face, amused at the pack's antics at 9 in the morning.

“Sorry about them, but why don’t you two join the others,” Yifan says from his spot at the kitchen island.

Yixing starts to walk over to the living room, and Baekhyun just follows. As they enter the living room, he is greeted by more pairs of eyes on him.

“Good morning Baekhyun! Come sit down,” Chanyeol says, patting the spot next to him.

Baekhyun doesn’t respond immediately, first looking to Yixing as if to ask for permission.

“Go on pup,” Yixing encourages.

Baekhyun just nods and walks over to sit in the spot, leaving a good amount of distance between him and Chanyeol.

“You can scoot closer. I won’t bite,” Chanyeol says with a wink.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at that, and he leans away from Chanyeol a little bit.

“Yeol! You’re scaring him!” Luhan calls from Chanyeol’s other side.

Chanyeol starts to bicker with Luhan and somehow Minseok manages to get pulled into the dispute, and Baekhyun doesn’t even try to follow.

“Baekhyun, you can sit over here,” called Junmyeon quietly.

He gets up and walks over to where the omega and Sehun are no longer tangled around each other. He sat down next to them.

“Sorry about that. Chanyeol can be quite the flirt,” he says with a sigh.

“It's okay,” is all Baekhyun says in response. 

“How are you liking the pack so far? Is everyone being nice?” he questions.

“Yeah. Everyone has been very kind. Thank you for taking care of me,” Baekhyun said, bowing his head. 

“Oh, you’re welcome pup! It’s the least we can do,” is all he says in response. 

They sit quietly for a couple of minutes, watching as Luhan gets caught in the middle of a dispute between Chanyeol and Minseok, even though Minseok wasn’t even involved in the first place. 

The whole morning has been something so unfamiliar to Baekhyun. It brings out a different feeling in him. It's not unwelcome, but something he never felt before with his old pack, even though he isn’t technically a part of this pack yet. He can only assume this is what it feels like to be safe. He is starting to love the feeling of not having to look behind his back everywhere he walks, waiting for an alpha to start something with him. He enjoys not having to fight with other omegas for scraps of food. But most of all, he enjoys the warmth and domesticity of it all. It feels like a home he never had. Baekhyun is suddenly pulled from his thoughts for what felt like the 20th time today by a shout from the kitchen.

“Breakfast is ready!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I am unbelievably soft for Nini and Hyunnie. I just want to put them in my pocket!!!
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think in the comments <3


	5. Chapter 5

After eating a very fulfilling breakfast, Baekhyun was shown around the house by Junmyeon and Jongdae.

“You already saw the kitchen, family room, and dining room, but let's start with the first floor anyway,” Jongdae said, leading Baekhyun through the huge packhouse. 

He showed Baekhyun where the pantry was in case he ever wanted snacks, and that seemed weird to Baekhyun.

“You don’t need permission from your alpha’s to eat?” he questioned.

Both Junmyeon and Jongdae turned to look at Baekhyun as if he had three heads. 

“No, why would you ask that?” Jongdae squinted at Baekhyun.

“In my old pack, we only ate when the alphas were done and they said we could eat,” he replied quietly, tensing up under their stares.

Junmyeon clearly noticed that Baekhyun was getting uncomfortable and quickly comforted him.

“Baekhyun, here you can eat as much as you’d like, whenever you want. Don’t ever worry about asking for permission,” he reassured.

Baekhyun just nodded, and Junmyeon gave Jongdae a look as if to say keep going. Jongdae looked sadly at Baekhyun before continuing their tour. He led them through the family room, past a few pack members who were sitting on the couch, to a wall with floor to ceiling windows, and large glass doors. He opened one of them, and the trio stepped out onto the porch. The lawn behind the house was huge, and it led into a dense forest.

“Our territory border is pretty far out that way. We actually found you over there now that I’m thinking about it,” Jongdae said, pointing straight ahead.

“You’ll have to join one of our pack runs! We typically do them every full moon to get some energy out,” Junmyeon said.

Baekhyun just nodded while staring out at the forest. He couldn’t help but try to imagine what was out there. Could his old pack be looking for him? Would they find him here?

“Also, we typically have a pair of alphas run the border each day, in the morning and at night, just to check if anything is wrong. Yifan can usually sense if anyone enters the territory uninvited, but we just do it to be extra safe,” Jongdae mentioned.

Once again, Baekhyun nodded, and Jongdae brought them back inside, closing the door behind them. He led them back through the family room and kitchen and went up the stairs. 

“Let’s go through upstairs so you can see everyone’s bedrooms. We like to give everyone their own space, but we usually sleep together anyway,” Jongdae explained.

Baekhyun was taken aback by that statement. 12 bedrooms and an extra one for him? This house is enormous. 

Junmyeon seemed to notice Baekhyun’s surprise at that, as he chuckled lightly.

“I know, pretty big, right? We do pretty well for ourselves!” he said.

They reached the top of the staircase and stopped when Jongdae turned around to Baekhyun.

“So on the left side, we have Sehun, Yixing, Baekhyun, Yifan, and Chanyeol’s rooms, and on the right is Jongin, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Luhan, Tao, and Junmyeon’s rooms. The den is also on the right, and my room is on the left. All of the rooms are pretty similar, but let's go see Yifan’s and the den just so you know where they are,” Jongdae explained.

They turned down the hall to the right and opened a door on the left side. Upon entering, Baekhyun immediately melted as he inhaled the scent of the Head Alpha. He has a deep-woods smell, like cedarwood and pine, and Baekhyun absolutely adored it. He wanted to jump on the big bed in the middle of the room and roll around in it. The scent clearly had the same effect on Jongdae and Junmyeon, and Baekhyun saw them both take a deep breath when they entered.

“This is Yifan’s room. He pretty much always sleeps in here unless we all sleep in the den. He said we can come in here whenever we want. Nothing in the house is really off-limits now that I think about it,” Jongdae said.

Baekhyun could hear Jongdae speaking, but he was not really listening, just basking in the scent of Yifan. In this room, he felt protected, as if nothing could hurt him. And Yifan wasn’t even in here!

“Let's keep going,” Junmyeon said, turning to leave. 

Baekhyun took one last deep breath before he followed them out and down the hall. Jongdae stopped in front of another door and opened it, and Baekhyun was instantly taken aback by the mix of smells that hit him upon entering. He would have been able to tell that this was the den without being told it was just based on the cocktail of scents present in the room. There were two big beds pushed together in the middle of the room to make one gigantic bed, and it was piled high with plenty of pillows and blankets. To the side, there were shelves on the side containing blankets and board games. Despite the fact that there were so many scents mixed together in the room, it smelled good. It smelled homely. Baekhyun closed his eyes to take in the smell of the room.

“This is the den,” Jongdae said, “This is where the pack sleeps together sometimes and where we do a lot of our pack bonding.”

“We also use this room for dealing with heats and ruts,” Junmyeon added.

Baekhyun paused. He hadn’t even considered what he would do when his heat inevitably arrived. There's no way he would want anyone helping him. Hell, he didn’t even know if he would want any of the omegas around either. 

Junmyeon, always able to pick up on other's emotions, noticed that he seemed bothered by something, and changed the topic to pull Baekhyun out of his own head.

“That's pretty much everything! Do you have any questions for us about the pack?” he questioned.

Baekhyun just shook his head quietly.

“Okay,” Jongdae said. “Why don’t we go join the others downstairs. They were watching a movie the last time I checked.”

He nodded and quietly followed them downstairs, and sure enough, Luhan, Chanyeol, and Zitao were all curled up next to each other on the couch.

“Hey, guys!” Luhan greeted with a smile. “We were just deciding on another movie to watch!”

Jongdae immediately took this opportunity to jump on the trio, sprawling across all of their laps. Junmyeon led Baekhyun to the loveseat where they sat down next to each other, not quite touching, but their shoulders just inches apart.

They all settled in when Luhan put on a movie. It wasn’t quite catching Baekhyun’s attention, so he just enjoyed the peacefulness of the room, a nice reprieve from the typical loudness of the house. He did however notice that the alphas were absent, the only one present was Chanyeol on the couch.

“Hey Junmyeon,” he whispered.

“Yeah, Baek?” Jumyeon said, just as quiet.

“Where are the alphas?” 

“Well, Minseok and Sehun are probably outside running the border, and I’m guessing Yifan is in his office. I’m not sure where Kyungsoo and Yixing are. Why? Is something wrong?” 

“No. I was just wondering,” Baekhyun replied, falling silent once again.

Junmyeon just nodded, turning his head back to the TV screen. 

Baekhyun tried to pay attention to the screen, but with the peaceful ambiance of the room and warmth from the fire going in the fireplace, he quickly lost the battle to sleep and passed out on the love seat.

\------

Baekhyun woke up to hushed whispers around him, and something solid under his cheek. He wasn’t quite ready to open his eyes yet, so he just pretended to sleep, and listened to the conversation happening around him.

“He looks so peaceful,” whispered one person. Baekhyun assumed it was Sehun just from the voice. 

The solid surface he felt under his cheek vibrated as the person he was leaning on spoke. “I know, but we have to wake him up for dinner.”

At this, Baekhyun decided to open his eyes, albeit reluctantly because he was loving how the scent of Junmyeon was wrapped around him at the moment. As soon as his eyes opened, he removed his head from where it was laying on Junmyeon’s shoulder. 

“Good morning! Or should I say good evening? It’s time to eat dinner, so you had perfect timing waking up now!” Junmyeon said, a wide, toothy smile gracing his face.

The pair got up and followed Sehun (he had been right with his guess!) to the dining room. Eating with the pack still felt slightly weird to Baekhyun. He was so used to getting the scraps of whatever meat his old alphas didn’t finish, so seeing this big, bountiful meal laid out on the table was foreign to him. 

“Baekhyun!” Yifan called to him with a grin. “Come sit, it's time to eat!”

Baekhyun nodded and came to sit down where he sat last night, to the right of the head of the table where the head alpha sat. As soon as he sat down, Yifan began piling food onto his plate, and he did not hesitate to begin eating as soon as the food touched the plate.

“Baekhyun,” he heard Yifan call after he had been eating for a moment.

Baekhyun looked up to see the head alpha looking straight at his eyes, no trace of amusement on his face. At this, Baekhyun lowered his gaze to the alpha’s chest.

“Hm?” was all he could get out as a response.

“Pup, look at me,” the alpha directed.

Baekhyun brought his gaze back to his eyes hesitantly.

“You’re eating like you haven’t eaten all day. Jongdae told me you were confused when they told you that you may eat whenever you want to. Don’t get me wrong, I love to see you getting your fill now, but if you are hungry before dinner, you can eat whatever you want from the kitchen,” Yifan said, tone serious. 

“Yes alpha,” Baekhyun whispered in response. 

When he responded, the smile returned to the head alpha’s face, and they both went back to eating. 

Dinner soon winded down, and the pack was slowly cleaning off the table, each person seeming to have their own part in the clean-up after the meal. Right when Baekhyun was going to ask if he could help, Yifan spoke to him.

“Baekhyun,” he started. “Come upstairs with me.”  
Baekhyun just nodded and followed the head alpha up the stairs. 

“I want you to sleep in my room tonight. Yixing told me that you had nightmares last night, so I want to try to help. You can use my shower and I’ll give you something of mine to wear to bed,” Yifan explained as they went up the stairs. “This should help fend off your nightmares. Lu used to get bad nightmares, and it usually helped to sleep in my room.”

Baekhyun nodded again and followed Yifan to his room. 

“The bathroom is through there. I’ll lay something out in the room for you when you get out. Make yourself at home!” Yifan said with a smile, going into his closet. 

Baekhyun went into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. The ensuite bathroom was huge, complete with marble countertops, a large porcelain bathtub, and a shower that looked heavenly. There were towels laid out on the counter, which he assumed were for him. He stripped his clothes, just throwing them haphazardly onto the floor, and stepped into the shower. He turned on the shower just like Yixing taught him to, and he just stood under the warm stream, basking in the heat for a moment. He then grabbed the shampoo and got along with his shower.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, Yifan was nowhere to be seen, but the door to the room was closed, and there were sweatpants, boxers, and a t-shirt on the bed. He dropped the towel he had wrapped around him and pulled on the boxers and t-shirt. The shirt was more like a dress on him, as it exposed one shoulder and went down to his mid-thigh. He also was swallowed up by the large sweatpants, as they went way past his feet and the waistline was too big. But none of that mattered because the smell of Yifan flooded his nose, and he swore he was in heaven for a moment. 

As soon as he got over the first overwhelming wave of Yifan’s scent, he looked down at the bed. He had been wanting to jump on the bed since this afternoon, so he finally indulged himself. He jumped onto the fluffy bed, and it was just as soft and comfortable as he thought it would be, if not more.

Baekhyun wiggled his way under the thick comforter and sheets, all while nuzzling Yifan’s pillows. The bed smelled heavenly, and Baekhyun was almost dizzy from his senses just being absolutely bombarded by the scent. 

“Looks like someone’s having fun.”

At this, Baekhyun froze, looking over to the doorway. Sure enough, Yifan was standing there, freshly showered and dressed in his pajamas. As he entered the room, another wave of his addictive scent was pushed through the room, once again overwhelming Baekhyun’s senses and making him light-headed. The only thing he could focus on was Yifan. 

The head alpha chuckled at his lack of response. He walked over to the bed, turned off the bedside lamp, and got under the covers beside Baekhyun.

At this, Baekhyun curled in on himself, trying to restrain himself from migrating to Yifan’s side and cuddling up. He was surprised at himself for this though. He actually wanted to cuddle! Not just because he had a nightmare or was upset, but he genuinely wanted to be close to Yifan. 

“Baekhyun?” the alpha questioned. Baekhyun’s face must have been betraying him and showing his emotions. 

He took a deep breath, “Can I maybe….. cuddlewithyouplease?” he squeaked out.

“What was that?” Yifan asked with a smirk, clearly knowing exactly what Baekhyun was asking.

“You heard me!” 

“I don’t think I did,” Yifan teased.

“Fine. Can I cuddle with you please, alpha?” he asked, voice falling off into a whisper towards the end of the question.

“Of course Baek,” Yifan said as he opened his arms. “You don’t have to ask for cuddles.” 

Baekhyun scooted over to Yifan’s side excitedly. He immediately nuzzled into his collarbone, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s waist. The alpha returned the gesture, throwing an arm over his waist and one sliding under his neck, wrapping around his shoulders. Baekhyun took a deep breath, trying to get even closer.

“Good night Baekhyun,” Yifan said with a hint of amusement.

“Good night,” Baekhyun slurred, already falling into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i am so sorry this took so long to update. i feel so bad. i got super busy with the end of the semester, and i just never had time to update. thank you so so so so sooooo much for reading¡ :)


End file.
